Freedom Fighter
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape, 6 months after turning good, get's called into an uncomfortable meeting with the Dark Lord.


Title: Freedom Fighter  
  
Author: Jessica C. Malfoy  
  
E-mail: JessicaCMalfoy@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst, maybe…  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Main Character: Severus Snape  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own "Freedom Fighter" or the band "Creed", which may I say, I love their new album.  
  
A/N: Well, I read lyrics and the plot bunnies attack me. For all of the Snape fans out there, and ones that want to see from a different view. Enjoy, that or well, leave, what else can I say?  
  
  
  
Freedom Fighter  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape, young at the tender age of 18 sat down on his bed at his flat, head resting in his hands, in deep thought. The bed was plain, and felt a bit lumpy if you asked anybody who had slept on that, and how they felt the morning after. He had the flat to himself, for he didn't have a friend that helped out with the rent and ate all of the food, which Severus probably would've bought for himself.  
  
He fell on to his back, and stared up at the black ceiling, that needed to be re-painted, that or there was a lot of dust on the ceiling. He had spent hours trying to clean up this place, as it looked like a dump when he found it, but that was probably why the rent was so cheap, and he didn't have all that much to get by on.  
  
He was still for a moment, and you could've sworn that he had gone to sleep, and be at peace, but he sat up and turned to where he was leaning against the pillows. His eyes then drifted towards the walls, they also need to be painted, that or wallpapered.  
  
He cursed himself for living in a section of town where there were muggles everywhere and the Ministry watched the wizards and witches that lived here like a hawk, fearing that they were using the magic on the muggles.  
  
He then reminded himself on how much pay the flats were in Hogsmeade, and that thought of cursing the ministry quickly turned into him cursing greedy families that wanted the single to go broke on trying to live and get a start in their long, hopefully, lives.  
  
He got up and started to un-dress and paused when he saw the Dark Mark, dark as ever, engraved on his arm. He was lucky, if you have a view from outside his or a person that knew him, that he wasn't thrown in Azkaban or worse, but he didn't consider himself lucky at all at the moment. No, he had crawled back to the man that watched him grow up, Albus Dumbledore, and begged him to kill him, to end his existence, but did he? No, Albus didn't, or he wouldn't have been there now. No, Albus had lost a spy to Master, and he had only a handful left, he needed one that could get to the inside ranks, with the ones such as Malfoy, where Severus was.  
  
That was only 6 months ago, he had been in service of the Dark Lord since the summer before his 7th year, using excuses that he had to see his dying family members, which was true as most of them were dying at the times that he had to leave or around that time.  
  
Dumbledore. He smiled; it was a small smile but a smile nevertheless, at the thought. "He gave me a new start, and he depends on me," he thought and had a rush of pride run through him. It was something that he had never felt when Master had ordered him to brew a potion, or make his own recipe, or go out with the others on 'watching'.  
  
"The mouths of the envious  
  
Always find another door  
  
Wile at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more  
  
But our mission's set in stone  
  
'Cause the writing's on the wall  
  
I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before a fall"  
  
Severus finished undressing and pulled on his shorts, and looked at his arm one again as he went back over to his bed and sat back down. He was expecting it to burn like someone had thrust his arm under a cauldron that had been sitting over a fire for eternity and just now was taken off, but he felt nothing. "Maybe, he told the truth of once. Maybe I am getting a break," he said out loud, in awe.  
  
All of his other 'breaks' were just time for him to research potions and test out new ones, to see if he was right with a theory, or just to see what the results would be, not that he minded being able to test out new potions. He liked Potions, but then again, "Probably the only reason Lucius sent me all of those owls, they needed somebody with more then half a brain," it wasn't a secret that he with brains, and taking advance classes, that usually were never held, and turned down the Head Boy for, 'It requires too much time and chasing after lost 1st years, no, I have to study for my N.E.W.T.s,' he had written to Dumbledore when the badge arrived in the summer and he sent it back.  
  
He fit the Ravenclaw stereotype, and played it out to full extent, maybe due to the fact that he was put in Ravenclaw helped with something, though Lucius made him swear to the Dark Lord that he was a Slytherin with brains that could match a Ravenclaw's.  
  
Now, he hoped that the past two years, he had been able to see how the Slytherins planned things, and made sure that they wouldn't be caught in the act, or leave any evidence that would point, or prove, it was them that did the deed. Now, he and Albus, a Gryffindor of all things, had planned that he would act the same, and send owls whenever he was called for a meeting, before and after. As well, he had to swear that he wasn't going to double-cross him, though they both knew that Severus was a terrible liar towards the Headmaster, coming up with excuses to get into the Restricted Section, that looked as if a 1st year had come up with them.  
  
So far, he had been doing good, or he hoped that he was doing good, for if he slipped up once, he would let Headmaster Dumbledore down, everyone at Hogwarts, and who knows who else that depended on the information that he was telling Dumbledore.  
  
"So many thoughts to share  
  
All of this energy to give  
  
Unlike those who hide the truth it like it is  
  
If the truth will set you free  
  
I feel sorry for your soul  
  
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls"  
  
  
  
He sighed to himself as he listened to the silence, occasionally erupted by one of those muggle things that flashed lights and seemed to go a bit faster then the others, and shaped like a box in the back to make it really stand out.  
  
He looked at the small window, which seemed out of place in the room, as if someone had already built the walls, and then remembered that it needed a window, for some strange reason. It looked roughly cut out of the wall, and slanting down to the left, or the right, depending on which side you looked at it, and if the black curtain was on either side.  
  
The muggle box went up the street and soon the sound that could wake the dead faded from the neighborhood. He sighed, and continued to think, maybe to sooth himself, or maybe the fact that he just couldn't seem to get to sleep, and didn't feel like making a sleeping potion for himself.  
  
He reached behind his pillow and pulled out a battered book and reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out a quill and a small container that held ink. He opened it and looked for a blank piece of paper, briefly looking at the other pages, but he stopped at one page, the date said that he had wrote in it 6 months ago.  
  
"Journal-----Well, I caved in, you could say. I went to Headmaster Dumbledore and I cracked, and he knows everything. From a little 6th year and to the present. He should've killed me, or thrown me to the Ministry, heaven knows that they would like to know some information about the Dark Lord, that wasn't just a rumor that didn't contain a single ounce of truth. Well, as I said, he knows everything now, and of all things, I'm working for him now. I call it a 'spy', but he seemed as if he didn't like that term, no, he called me a 'Freedom Fighter', and that I would be glad that I was one…."  
  
Severus chuckled to himself, "Yes, a Freedom Fighter, yes…I won't let them down."  
  
"I'm just a freedom fighter  
  
No remorse  
  
Raging on in holy war  
  
Soon there'll come a day  
  
When you're face to face with me  
  
Face to face with me"  
  
Severus put the quill back down on the nightstand as well as the container and shut the journal and stared at it's ragged cover, corners of the pages folded to mark his spot, and a few tares that he hadn't fixed yet, or felt like fixing for that matter.  
  
He eventually drifted off to sleep that night, but was haunted by images of death and violence, but one could not tell if that was from the past, future, or even the present as we speak. For, he knew that there were always some Death Eaters out there, planning something or taking out a plan that had been ordered or planned. What was the real pity was that most of the Death Eater attacks didn't make the news, for most of them looked like regular accidents, or passing of deaths.  
  
When he rose the next morning, he felt changed, somehow. He had not done anything remarkable the night before, it wasn't the first time that he had thrown himself a pity party or analyzed what he had done, and his pitiful future that was already laid out in front of him. Nevertheless, he felt changed, "Maybe, it's a omen," he muttered to himself, as the effects of sleep slowly wore off of him.  
  
He looked over to his dresser, and owl was waiting there, although, it had already re-arranged the items on it, and it looked like a complete mess. Sighing to himself, and cursing the owl he took the envelope, which had the Hogwarts seal on the back of it.  
  
He slowly opened it, not knowing if this was just a 'friendly' owl or one that was going to tell him that Albus had changed his mind and was throwing him to the Ministry immediately. He preferred the first option above all of the others, for he didn't feel like losing his soul this morning, although he knew that he deserved that and things much worse.  
  
The letter was long, but they always were, "Why does he always beat around the point," he muttered as he read the 1 and ½ roll of parchment letter. Mainly, just about how glad he was that he could trust him again, about how he knew that Severus was a good kid at heart, and the things that he told him in that meeting a while back.  
  
Halfway through the letter, Severus stopped and re-read that section again. Who'd thought that something like this would happen!  
  
"…As it turns out, another Freedom Fighter just checked in yesterday, saying that Voldemort has not even the slightest clue on who's really on his side and who isn't, concerning the Death Eaters. This is wonderful news, Severus, for that is coming from an old friend of mine that has been doing this for years, so fear not. You'll be alright…"  
  
Severus' face relaxed with relief, knowing that Voldemort didn't have the faintest idea on who was really with him, if he even suspected that somebody was double-crossing him, in the first place. As well, he wasn't alone, that would help, but he couldn't find out who was the one that told Albus that, no, he had to continue as if he didn't know, as if he was loyal to the Dark Lord, but that feeling nagged him, and he then smirked.  
  
"Looks like you've bought more then you bargained for, Master," he said out loud, and then turned and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Can't you hear us coming?  
  
People marching all around  
  
Can't you see we're coming?  
  
Close your eyes it's over now  
  
Can't you hear us coming?  
  
The fight has only just begun  
  
Can't you see us coming?"  
  
He finished the letter, and quickly wrote a reply to Albus, telling him that he had received it and was in good health, and set about getting dressed, when the familiar burning over took him and he nearly fell to his knees, both in pain and in shock.  
  
He looked up, and thanked whoever was watching out for him that he hadn't sent the owl off, he whistled at the owl, and slowly stood up and took the letter off and wrote a short note at the bottom,  
  
"P.S. Just had the mark burn, will write back later."  
  
He re-attached it and sent the owl off, watching it for only a second before putting on his Death Eater outfit and disapparting.  
  
He arrived at the graveyard, Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, also had just arrived, that meant that either he was that a new plan was going to be executed, or thought up. Malfoy nodded to him, and he did the same in response, together the four took their spots and waited for the Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord came, seconds later and looked at the four, as if surveying them, analyzing them, as they came, one by one and kissed the hem of his robes, but he looked at Malfoy, long and hard then shook his head.  
  
"Death Eaters, I selected you four for a specific and honorable request of mine, I want you to determine a plan, one that will not have a single fault, on how we can rid of Dumbledore's prized followers, the Potters."  
  
Severus kept his head low, though thoughts of Lily raced across his mind, laughing or cursing Potter, and now…  
  
"Take all the time that you need, for it is a necessary move, but we must plan it carefully, for I will be going there as well."  
  
All four of the Death Eaters muttered in unison, "Yes, my lord."  
  
"That is all, you may leave, except for Severus, I need to have a 'private' word with you."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Severus said, as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle kissed the Dark Lord's hem of his robes before disapparting back to wherever they were before they were called.  
  
"Severus, my good friend, and trusted Potions Master, I want you to know that I will be sending you a couple of requests in three days time, you are no longer just a Potions Master, Severus. No, you are with Malfoy, one of my most trusted followers, be proud, and when we conquer it all, you two will be honored."  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Severus stated, with images of Lily flying by in his mind. Sure, she was a Gryffindor, but that didn't mean that he wanted her dead, and he didn't even know that she had married that Potter.  
  
"You may go," Voldemort said, and disappeared with a small hissing sound, leaving Severus standing there, out in the open.  
  
'This is what Albus was dreading, that's why he wanted me to join him,' he thought to himself, then disapparted back to his flat, back into his bedroom to be more specific.  
  
He took off the mask and threw it to the floor of the flat, and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, and quickly wrote to Albus all of which he had been told. After that owl had left, he looked out of the window and smirked.  
  
"Well, 'Master', you're going to be for a rude surprise, and I will say that you will be shocked to the very bone."  
  
"I'm just a freedom fighter  
  
No remorse  
  
Raging on in holy war  
  
Soon there'll come a day  
  
When you're face to face with me  
  
Face to face with me"  
  
  
  
Severus then sighed, there was nothing he could do now, but just wait for the 'requests' to come in, and even then, sometimes they didn't take all that long. Now, he highly doubted that he would be called in for a while, for he had to help Malfoy and his goons plan an attack that involved the Dark Lord himself, and he had never heard of such thing. The Dark Lord didn't go on the attacks, did he? Surely the Potters weren't that powerful, enough to cause him some worry?  
  
He quickly dismissed the thoughts from his head, "Well, if things go the way you want it to go, he won't have his way with them," he muttered, but only space and himself heard his words as they escaped from him. 


End file.
